moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sen o Legendzie cz.14 KONIEC
thumb|left LoboTaker przetarła oczy. Patrzyła zamyślona, jak wody „świętego jeziora” niszczą brud, który wyszedł z ciała dziewczyny. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Tuż obok dołączył się Baldand, również patrząc w lustro wody. - Teraz będziesz musiała bacznie uważać na swoją duszę i ....częściej chodzić do spowiedzi. - No ale co ja poradzę, że wysyłają mnie na misje także w niedziele? - spojrzała się smutnym, szczenięcym wzrokiem na Anioła. - Sądzę, że nie tylko w twoim mieście istnieje kościół... '' - Ten Kraj jest bardzo bezbożny - skrzywiła się Baldanderka. Ponownie odwróciła się w stronę jeziora, zakładając ręce na piersi. - Rzadko kiedy natrafiam na kościoły i katolików. - ''Może nie szukałaś? A nawet nie próbowałaś? '' - Próbowała- - dziewczyna chciała już wykrzyczeć owe słowa, lecz blondyn spojrzał się na nią z miną, by jednak nie kłamała. - ...noo dobra, nie próbowałam... Anioł poklepał lekko po głowie. - ''Wiesz, że nie można zmyślać. I bardziej dbaj o swą duszę. '' - Dobrze. - ''Zapewne już twe ubranie wyschło, więc możesz się już szykować do wyjścia. Jak chcesz, mogę się odwrócić na czas twego przebierania. '' Dziewczyn lekko się zaśmiała pod nosem. - Luuzik. *** - Jak długo tu siedzisz? - spytał się Ender. - Tak jeno z półtorej godzinki. - odrzekł Igor. - Aha. - przytaknął turkusowowłosy. Chłopak odwrócił się w stronę przeciwległej górskiej ściany, wpatrując się w nią. Nastąpiła niezręczna cisza. Czasem kątem oka zaglądał na Czeczena. W sumie już nie wiedział, jak go zagadać, co powiedzieć...a siedzieć tak bezczynnie też nie można. Pomyślał więc, co robią jego przyjaciele. Czy Salai się obudziła i znowu zamierzała rozszarpać Undertakera? Czy też tak siedzą bezczynnie, czekając na dziewczynę? A może jednak rozogniła się wojna? Nie, to szybko wyparł z pomysłu. Dawno by było słychać odgłosy walki dobiegające z przełęczy. Jedyne dźwięki, jak przelatywały w przestrzeni, to świst wiatru i trzepot jastrzębia z oddali. Coś jednak Endera olśniło. Ponownie spojrzał się na chłopa. - A co się stało z tymi ludźmi? - wskazał na wyjście. - Tam widziałem, że niezła bitwa się stoczyła. - A jeno była bitewka, była - odparł Czeczen. - Ruski chcieli nam wlać w d*psko, ale dostali kopę g*wna i kielich trotylu do d*pska. - Niech zgadnę...tym „trotylem” była moja przyjaciółka, tak? - lekko uśmiechnął się Baldander. - Jooo - odparł chłop. - Czo ona odwalała przed tymi Ruskimi, że ło Panie dzieju... - Na przykład...to? - chłopak podniósł zmienioną rękę w stal tuż przed oczy Igora. Ten z niedowierzaniem zaczął lekko postukiwać palcami, by usłyszeć metaliczny dźwięk. - Joo, dokładnie takie rzeczy robiła! - zakrzyknął Czeczen. - Ech, to u nas normalne. Potrafimy takie rzeczy i nie tylko. - No jo teraz to wim! - Heheh, zabawny z ciebie chłop - uśmiechnął się ciepło turkusowowłosy. *** - Zabiję go, zabiję go, zabiję go.... - powtarzała demonica niczym mantrę, gniewnie patrząc na Wysokiego Shinigamiego, będąc także przytrzymywana przez Aracza i Dizzy’ego. - Salai, uspokój się... - mówiła delikatnie Nowa. - NIE WTRĄCAJ SIĘ, KOTOWATY CH*JU! - warknęła do kotołaczki. Ta od razu się odsunęła z płaczem. Clarity wzięła dziewczynkę w ramiona, by ją uspokoić. - Ej, Salai, ogarnij się, co? Po prostu się uspokój - zaczęła Ins. - Nie uspokoję się, dopóki ten ch*j nie zdechnie! - Odsuńcie się - odpowiedziała Strange stojąc za plecami obłąkanej. Każdy posłusznie odszedł parę kroków od demonicy, poza przytrzymującymi. Piratka strzeliła siarczystego plaskacza prosto w jej policzek. - Po*ebało!? - wrzasnęła dziewczyna, przyciągnięta mocno do twarzy syreny za bluzę. - Albo się uspokoisz, albo źle się z tobą skończy - powiedziała poważnym tonem, patrząc się na toperzycę groźnym spojrzeniem. - Myślisz, że ciebie się boję?! - Ech, znowu się zaczyna - rzekł leniwie Undertaker, siedząc po przeciwległej stronie z Lobo na skałach, opierając ręką swoją brodę. - Jakby był jeszcze kisiel, to mogą się spokojnie naparzać - uśmiechnął się w swój typowy sposób Czarnian. - Ty jak zwykle myślisz o jednym? - spojrzał się kątem oka na sąsiada. - Przynajmniej byłaby jakaś rozrywka - stwierdził kosmita. - No dalej, s*ko, strzel mi raz jeszcze, a zrobię ci z d*py jesień średniowiecza! - warknęła prosto na twarz piratki. - Mało oryginalny tekst - odparła zażenowana Strange. - To co, znów mam ci sypnąć proszkiem na twarz czy się w końcu ogarniesz? - Zrób to, a cię Przemek nie pozna! - Salai starała rzucić się na piratkę, lecz ta z refleksem odsunęła się od niej. Mocniej chłopacy zaczęli ją przytrzymywać za ramiona. - Bijcie się. Ma ktoś może popcorn? - powiedział Lobo, Taker zaś przewrócił oczami z powodu głupoty współmentora Ady. Przemek i Serek także siedzieli na uboczu, z dala od zdarzenia. Nie chcieli zbytnio w to ingerować. Serek ze względu na wyczerpanie po walce, a Przemek....no cóż...jemu się po prostu nie chciało. Nagle Nowa usłyszała echo kroków z wejścia w góry. Spojrzała w tamto miejsce i nagle krzyknęła, wyrywając się z objęcia Clarity: - Hej, patrzcie, patrzcie! Tam ktoś idzie! *** Parenaście minut wcześniej ----- Dziewczyna już zdążyła się przebrać i szykowała się o wyjścia, tylko zastanawiał ją pewien fakt, jak ona pojawi się innym z takim wyglądem? - Niektórzy nie znają mnie w takiej wersji, mogą mnie nie poznać - lekko zmartwiła się Baldanderka. - ''O to się nie martw ''- odpowiedział Anioł. - ''Wrócisz tak, jak być powinno i każdy cię pozna. Dziewczyna się uspokoiła. Zabrała się i ruszyła prosto w szczelinę. Gdy ta była blisko wejścia, ten nagle z tyłu lekko uderzył w jej potylicę, przez co zabójczyni zemdlała. - Co jak co, nie mogę ci jednak pozwolić ujrzeć pełną trasę do Raju ''- odrzekł blondwłosy, podnosząc przy tym LoboTaker. - ''Tylko gotowi na przejście mogą je w pełni ujrzeć. Trzymając dziewczynę na ramionach począł wchodzić w szczelinę. . . . LoboTaker obudziła się w miejscu, w którym zasnęła, zanim weszła do polany. Spojrzała w stronę jego wejścia - było owiane mrokiem. Spojrzała się na ręce - znów miała niebieską skórę. Przetarła leniwie oczy i powoli wstała. Pora wracać do domu, choć nie chciała tak szybko odchodzić. Tam było tak anielsko, potulnie...choć wiedziała, że nie pozwoliliby jej zatrzymać się tam na dłużej. Odwróciła się więc i szła w stronę wyjścia ze ścieżki. *** Ender zaczął przysłuchiwać się naturze. To go jakoś koiło. Ćwierkanie ptaków, szum wiatru, dźwięk kroków...chwila, kroków? Chłopak zaczął intensywniej się przysłuchiwać. Echo kroków zlokalizował obok siebie, z wnętrza szczeliny. To pewnie Lobo idzie!, pomyślał radośnie chłopak, co ten energicznie podskoczył. Z wyczekiwaniem wpatrywał się w szczelinę. Igor znów się na chwilę zdrzemnął. Nagły wyskok obudził Czeczena, dezorientując go dogłębnie. Zobaczył, że chłopak w turkusowych włosach gapi się w wyrwę w takiej pozie i z taką miną, jakby wyczekiwał upragnionego gola dla swojej ukochanej drużyny. Podszedł do niego chcąc się spytać, na co on tak pilnie czeka, lecz było za późno. Gdy niebieskoskóra wyszła z wyrwy, ten jak głupi rzucił się na nią w objęcia. - Ał, głupiś, puszczaj! - warknęła Baldanderka. - Loboooś, jak dobrze, że wyszłaś! - chłopak przez moment się jej nie słuchał, lecz momentalnie się opamiętał. - Tam się bijo! - Jak to - się bijo? - No się bijo! - Gdzie się bijo? - U bram się bijo! - Kto z kim się bijo? - Twój mentor z diabełką się bijo! - Po*ebało!? Chłop się przez chwilę zastanawiał, o czym ta dwójka do siebie mówi. Niby znajomo brzmiał ich język, lecz trochę był zniekształcony na „po swojemu”. - Te, gołębeczki - w końcu odezwał się Igor. - Jakie „gołębeczki”? Jakie „GOŁĘBECZKI”?! A W RYJA CHCESZ?! - dziewczyna wybuchła gniewem na chłopa, lecz szybko się opamiętała, gdy ten zrobił przerażoną minę. - O, pardon, nie chciałam...tylko proszę nas tak nie nazywać, co? - Dobrze, to jo wos przeproszom - rzekł Czeczen ze zniżoną głową. Ta przyjacielsko poklepała po ramieniu i się uśmiechnęła, co zrobiło się chłopu lżej na sercu. - To co, wracamy? - zwróciła się tym pytaniem do Endera. - Ta-jo, tylko po drodze wszystko mi opowiedz! *** Dziewczyna poczuła, że ma w krótkim czasie deja vu, bo wychodząc z gór kolejna osoba rzuciła się z przytulaniem...tym razem to była Nowa. I w sumie Nowa jej nie przeszkadzała, w końcu to jest kot. - No nareszcie! - powiedział Serek wstając wraz z Przemkiem z siedzenia. Salai i reszta również się uspokoili. - Musieliście się całą hołotą się tu zbierać? - spytała się LoboTaker. - Ej, trochę grzeczniej! - zirytowała się demonica. Dziewczyna spojrzała się na bok w miejsce, gdzie stali jej mentorzy. Skinęła głową. - Dzięki, że dopilnowaliście jak tylko się dało, by nie przerwać tej podróży. - Staraliśmy się, jak mogliśmy - odparł Undertaker. - Przecież wiesz, że ja zawsze słowa dotrzymuję! - uderzył dumnie w pierś Lobo. - No dobra, pora wracać...czy ktoś odholuje mój motocykl, bo nie mam zbytnio siły go prowadzić... - Ja to zrobię - rzekł Taker. - Ok, no to w takim razie- - Wracasz z nami - przerwała jej Strange. - Jak to - z wami? - No, wracasz z nami. Opowiesz nam to i owo po drodze. - Eheheh... - zaśmiała się ironicznie Baldanderka. - Wybacz mi proszę, ale nie mam ochoty zwracać w trakcie powrotu, to też wolę wracać z Lobo na jego motorze- - Nie, wracasz z nami statkiem - powiedziała stanowczo syrena. - Ty chyba mi nie rozkazujesz, prawda? - Ja stawiam cię przed faktem dokonanym. Z resztą mamy parę rzeczy do wyjaśnienia. - Phih, wyjaśnić możemy na miejscu. Z resztą bezpieczniej mi będzie, jak wróc- - WRACASZ STATKIEM - naciskała piratka. - Sorry, ale nie - uśmiechnęła się w jej stronę z pożałowaniem. - Ależ oczywiście, że tak. - Nie. - Tak. - Nie. - TAK. -Oj, Strange, daj jej spokój - chciał się dołączyć do wymiany zdań Przemek, lecz w odpowiedzi dostał groźny wzrok od swojej dziewczyny. - Nie będę wracasz czymś, gdzie nie wiadomo, czy kapitan statku steruje dobrze, czy bzyka się ze swoim lubym! - COŚ TY POWIEDZIAŁA!? - piratka omalże nie wybuchła gniewem. - Oho, czyżby komuś sól morska zatkała uszy? Nie wytrzymała. Z szybkim impetem podeszła do zabójczyni chcąc posłać jej siarczystego liścia, nawet silniejszego niż Salai, lecz równie prędko zatarasował jej drogę Umarły, łapiąc jej podniesioną rękę. - Ani. Mi się. WAŻ - odrzekł srogo Grabarz. - Puszczaj mnie trup-ajaAJAJAJAJAJ! - chciała już odgryźć się mentorowi Lobo, lecz ten zwinnie skręcił jej rękę tak, by ją upuściła, samej też padając na kolana. - Ona leci Z NAMI. I to bez dyskusji - Taker puścił jej rękę. Ta jeszcze przez chwilę masowała zobolałe miejsce. Tak o to zakończyła się długa podróż w głąb Kaukazu. Dziewczyna wraca do domu z większą wiedzą o swojej rasie, z czystym sumieniem, sercem....i duszą. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures